Delaying the Inevitable
by OveractiveMuse
Summary: Edward left the day he met Isabella Swan, knowing that he would kill her if he stayed.


_Originally written as a witfit exercise, I was going through some old files and found this one almost complete. So I finished it, polished and here it is :)_

Edward looked across the horizon, his eyes filled with the twinkling white glow of the snow on the ground and blanketing everything around him: the trees, boulders, his car and the house in the distance. His mind was consumed with the girl he had left in Forks two years ago. He had barely known her. She still was the focus of his thoughts even though Tanya had tried to distract him. He had only had one encounter with her, but it was enough. He knew he was bound to her for eternity. He had just grown tired of fighting his instincts. To fight being with his singer – his mate was a bad idea. Aro had warned him that he would give in eventually. Now he was only an hour away and he knew that he had no fight left. He was resigned to his fate. He stared at the gorgeous winter scene in front of him another moment until the dull ache flared and then he bolted for the Volvo.

The moment he arrived in the small town, he grabbed a hotel room, knowing he would need it for her transformation. He tried to fool himself into the idea that he was going to give her a choice, but deep down, he knew better. The monster inside would not allow him to walk away this time. He had to have her- no matter what.

The moment he arrived at Chief Swan's house, he rolled down the windows, allowing her stale scent to overwhelm him. Instantly, his body went into overdrive- both bloodlust and extreme sexual desire. She had not been there in some time and there was a less pleasant scent that seemed to be wherever she was. It took Edward's distracted mind a moment to place it. When he did, he almost cracked the steering wheel. It was Quileute werewolf. Bella was with a wolf. He would get her away from him, no matter what. A small part of him felt slightly better, knowing he would be getting her out of an awful situation.

He watched the two for three days until he spotted her rust bucket truck at Newton's. He pulled into the parking lot and listened. It took less than a second to find the Newtons listening in to a phone call between Bella and a man named Jacob. He pulled closer to the building so he could hear the conversation with his ears instead of through the minds of the Newtons.

Bella angrily said, "No, Jake, I don't want to go to Billy's tonight-again! All you'll do is watch the game and get mad when I choose to read. None of the girls will be there. You can go, but I won't be there."

Jacob retorted, "Your reading habit is anti-social. You ignore everything and are lost in your own world. Then you get mad when I interrupt you. It's rude!"

"You just don't get it. You never have. I refuse to spend another night bored out of my mind doing what you want to do. Just go without me."

"Fine. Whatever. Be a bitch."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! I'll see you when I make it home you selfish, self-centered, frigid bitch!"

"No. You won't. I'm done."

Then she threw the phone at the wall. Jacob screamed at her until the phone hit and broke with a resounding crack. A moment later, he heard her begin to sob. He was out of the car and at the back door of the store before he had the chance to think it through. The Newtons had retreated and were both smugly thinking that Bella never should have rejected the advances of their son.

Edward yanked the door open. The cloud of her scent enveloped him, her tears adding a slight tinge of salt to the air. She was lost in her tears and hadn't heard him. He knew he should give her some kind of warning, but instead he kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was physically painful to see her hurting. It was more overwhelming than the scent of her blood. She was shocked for a moment. She looked up at him with watery eyes before they widened in recognition. He was thrilled that she remembered him.

He gently said, "Bella, we can talk later, but at the moment, you need a set of comforting arms. Let me be that for you."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment, before the tears overwhelmed her again. She collapsed against him, her body wracked with sobs, tears running down her face. As he held her, he couldn't believe that anyone would be that cruel to her. Eventually, Mrs. Newton came back looking for Bella and was shocked to find Edward Cullen with her.

She looked over Bella with a critical eye before saying, "Bella, get out of here. Go home and pack before that asshole you're married to gets back."

Then Mrs. Newton glared at Edward and said, "Take good care of her or I will talk to Esme!"

Edward nodded and looked down at Bella expectantly for a moment before holding his cold hand out towards her. She took his hand and felt electricity flowing between them. She gasped and Edward smirked. Mrs. Newton had an inkling that Bella's life was about to center around Edward Cullen.

The moment they got outside, Bella spun to face him. The expression on her face was full of emotion, although Edward couldn't understand all of it.

Bella spat out, "I know what you are Edward. Thank you for your help, but your continued presence here will just complicate everything even further. You don't want to upset Jacob Black, trust me."

Bella turned to walk away when Edward grabbed her wrist.

She whipped back around and said, "You really want nothing to do with me. Jake will see your presence as a violation of the treaty. Just go."

Edward looked her in the eyes and said, "Are you really going to leave him?"

Bella thought for a moment, determination colored her face and she nodded.

"Do you live on the reservation?" Edward asked calmly.

Bella shook her head and said, "We live near the police station. Technically in bloodsucker territory."

Edward stepped back in shock at her use of such a derogatory term. Then he realized that she had no idea and relaxed.

"Bella, have you read Harry Potter?"

"Yes, who hasn't?"

"Good point- you just called me the vampire equivalent of a mudblood. Just so you know."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I just don't want you to call one of my other family members that without knowing the implication."

"What makes you think I'll ever see them again?"

"Well, there is a reason I'm here actually. Can I take you to dinner and explain?"

"Sure."

Edward held his hand out again and she took it. He walked her over to his car and opened the door for her. He drove to an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. He played loud music the whole way and mouthed along.

The moment they are seated, Bella starts to talk, but Edward holds his hand up to stop her and smiles.

"Bella – order something and pick a second dish for me. Something you might want to try. Responsibility first."

Bella nods and begins to scan the menu. He hates that he can't read her mind. It would help him know how to approach this best. He was the only member of his family who had met their mate this way. He was instantly thankful that there was a clause in the treaty to make an exception for singers and newborns.

Once the food came, Edward knew that he could stall no longer.

"Bella, what have you heard about singers?"

"I know that there is an exception in the treaty regarding them. It has something to do with blood craving."

"Bella, you are my singer. I left two years ago because I would have killed you otherwise. Your blood calls to me like heroine to a hardcore drug addict."

"That explains so much."

"Just be careful not to bleed and we'll be okay."

"I'm a total klutz. That may be harder than you think."

"What do you know about vampire mates, Bella?

"That a mate can be turned as an exception in the treaty. It is similar to the wolves' imprint. Why?"

"Basically, although they left out a few important details that you need to know. Mates are permanent. If something happens to a vampire's mate, they will want revenge and then death. If a vampire meets their mate while they are still human, the bond will not be felt by a human- at least not in the same way. All it will do for the human is override their natural fear response."

Edward paused, collecting himself, knowing she would probably have a strong reaction to his final statement.

"If the human doesn't feel it, can you?"

"Yes, there is no question Bella because while the mate is still human, the vampire will be drawn to their mate by their blood."

He saw exactly a second and a half later, the moment she figured it out. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Edward, do you mean to tell me that a singer and mate are the same?"

"Yes, Bella. That's exactly it."

"How can you sit there and discuss this like it's something as simple as the weather?" She shrieked at him.

"Shh. Bella. Shh," he gently said, as he put his hand over hers in what was meant to be a comforting fashion.

"I need to walk. I need to get out of here. Now."

"Okay, Bella. Let's go."

Edward pulled out his wallet, threw enough cash to pay for ten people- plus a generous tip and stood, holding his hand out for hers, which she accepted, mostly due to her shocked state. He helped her up, put her jacket on and wrapped an arm around her to keep her next to him, the electric current sparking again.

Edward took her down to the beach and Bella proceeded to walk silently, thinking and trying to figure out what all this meant to her. Edward was frustrated because he couldn't read her thoughts. Bella was not sure what to do. She felt like she was in a dream. She knew about the supernatural because of Jacob but she never thought she would be calmly contemplating what to do with a vampire mate. She was just thankful that Jacob hadn't imprinted on her as well. It was going to be bad enough since Edward's claim to her didn't violate the treaty and he would have to honor it. She wasn't sure what to think of Edward. He was attractive of course, but she couldn't imagine being involved with someone she hardly knew. She looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Edward, Jacob will either be home already or very soon. I didn't pack."

"I'll take you."

They drove up to the dark house and Bella ran for the door. Edward followed her in, moving swiftly but with a calm aura. Bella frantically threw what she considered essentials into a couple of large bags.

Just as she zipped the second bag, Edward stiffened and said, "I can hear Jacob. We need to get you out-now! I could fight him but I can't do that and keep you safe at the same time. We need to move!"

Bella nodded, Edward grabbed her bags, picked up Bella and ran for the car. They pulled away only seconds before Jacob's car came careening around the bend in the road.

"He's going to smell me and track us Bella. I can't stop."

"Just take me to Charlie's. It'll be okay."

"I can't and wouldn't if I could."

"Edward, be reasonable. He won't do anything with my father around."

"I am Bella. Trust me and roll up the windows."

He slammed the radio button and harshly turned it, pushing the volume up over what she could talk over. He needed time to think. The hotel would never work now. He needed a new plan-quickly.

Seconds later, his phone began to ring. He smirked knowing it would be Alice. He tapped the knob on the radio, turning it off. Then he answered the phone, listening silently.

Bella sat frustrated; wanting to understand what was going on. She remembered Edward of course. His family's disappearance was legendary. They had talked about it for months. Bella had always suspected that she had a role in it, as had a few others who had been in Biology that day. She had come into the room and sat down. He stiffened in the seat next to her, stared hard at her for a long moment, his eyes wide with shock. Then he fluidly moved from his seat and left. The family was gone by nightfall.

The moment they pulled up to the large white house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, Edward's body relaxed. As Bella stepped from the car, she saw the dark outline of a Quileute wolf hidden in the trees. She was fairly certain that Jacob had followed them. Edward nodded and reached his hand out towards her. She knew that if she took it, Jacob would be furious but she knew that if she didn't take it, Edward would be disappointed. She wasn't sure which was worse but she reached out and took his hand, feeling a jolt of electricity pass between them.

When they walked into the room, four other sets of eyes stared back at them in frozen silence until Bella's stomach growled. Suddenly the spell was broken. Esme smiled and said, "Isabella, welcome to our home, such as it is at the moment. I took the liberty to order some food for you since we did not know how long you would be with us before we could meet with the tribe."

"Thank you. It's Bella by the way. I only get called Isabella when I am in serious trouble."

"Bella it is then. Food?"

Bella smiled slightly and nodded. Esme held her hand out towards her, an unmistakable gesture that told Bella she should follow. Instead, Bella turned to Edward and wordlessly looked at him. He smiled softly and nodded. Only then did she begin to follow Esme.

Suddenly her cell phone rang out shrilly through the house. On their way out of the Newton's, Edward had put her phone back together. In long practiced habit, she automatically answered. Instantly she wished that she hadn't.

"What the hell Bella? What are you doing with those leeches? I can't get to you there. I can't protect you from them there. You need to get out!"

"Jacob, in case the packed bags and leaving with a vampire didn't clue you in, I meant it when I said that I was done. It's been coming for quite some time and you know it. You are the only one of the pack who hasn't imprinted anyway. Imprinting is only a matter of time. I'm not going to be the pathetic ex-wife. I'm not going to be the next Leah."

"Bella, you can't stay with them! You are going to get yourself killed and start a war. You know better than most what you've walked into! You need to get out. Please Bells. Don't make me get Charlie involved. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"You – keep me safe! You who threaten and intimidate me at every turn. Jacob, after last week, don't you dare talk about keeping me safe."

Edward interrupted her in a deadly calm and said, "Bella, where did the bruise on your arms come from?"

He knew from Jacob's mind what had happened but he needed to hear it from her mouth.

Finally, Bella softly whispered, "He grabbed me and threw me down onto the bottom of the stairs last week when we were fighting about my anti-social habits as he calls it."

"He grabbed you with his full strength and threw you?" Edward said unbelieving and furious.

Edward heard Jacob on the phone, screaming to be heard, but at the moment, his focus was completely on Bella.

"Bella, do you understand that he could have killed you just with that simple outburst. If you go back there, you will not survive it. He is more dangerous than you know."

Bella looked at Edward and said, "Jacob wouldn't hurt me. Not intentionally. He loses his cool but –"

She stopped short and said in shock, "I sound like the stereotype of an abused woman. I really do need to get out. I don't know how to get away from him."

Edward held his hand out for the phone. Somewhat reluctantly, Bella handed it over with fear evident in her eyes. Esme took her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Bella, Edward will take care of it. You are not alone anymore. We are here for you. You have been family since the moment Edward met you in that biology classroom. Give him a chance, dear."

In a deadly calm Edward said, "Jacob this is Edward Cullen. I need to talk to whoever is the Alpha of the pack. We have a situation with the treaty that needs to be discussed."

"I am the alpha of the pack. I speak for the tribe and the treaty."

"We need to meet with the council to discuss a fine point in the treaty regarding your wife, Bella. She will be staying with me until we meet. We need to meet on neutral ground."

"I will need to tell them what this is about."

"I would rather not discuss that just now. I would rather discuss this in front of the council."

"I will not call a council meeting, especially with you holding Bella hostage, without knowing what this is about!"

Behind him, he heard Bella begin to cry and say, "Tell him, Edward. He'll figure it out once he looks at the treaty."

"We left two years ago because of Bella. She's my singer. Do you understand what that means?"

"Bella thinks she's safer with you? You want to have a council meeting about killing my wife?"

"Jacob, what do you think a singer is?"

"A singer is a blood craving you can't control. You get to kill her because her blood sings to you according to the treaty. Does she know she's a lamb for slaughter Cullen?"

"Do you know that there is another vampire term for singer, Jacob?"

"What other twisted name do you call it then?"

"Mate."

The overwhelming silence was deafening. Bella wanted to scream or do something. She knew that Jake had to be on the phone still because Edward was still holding it to his ear.

Then a new voice came, "This is Sam. I am Jake's second. I heard the whole thing. Jake lost control and won't be available for a while. I think that a council meeting would be the best choice on equal terms and neutral ground. Bella will need to attend and Jake will be controlled. Bella will not count towards your total of course. Shall we say your whole family and an equal number of wolves?"

Edward grimly said, "I want a fifty mile radius between this meeting and the nearest patrolling wolf. I also want your guarantee that Bella will have some say in this. Her wishes should be heard. I will do my best to honor them, although it will be difficult."

"Agreed. She should have some say in this. I understand though how the compulsion can be very hard to ignore. I myself was in love with someone else and when I imprinted it was very – difficult – to do the right thing."

"When Sam?"

"As soon as possible. We could get ourselves together in the next hour – I think. Jacob should be able to get himself under control by that point. He normally does have best control of us all but when it comes to Bella, he can be rather unreasonable. How about the field where your family likes to play ball?"

"Excellent. We will meet you there. That is a total of seven a piece Sam and I will hold you to that."

"Understood," Sam stated, and then the line went dead.

Bella looked at them in disbelief before she shouted, "Some choice? Some? What in the world does that mean?"

Struggling to maintain control in such a heated moment, Edward said quickly, "Bella, it is taking every ounce of strength I have right now, not to do two things. One is drink you dry and the other – well I don't want to discuss in front of my family. I'm going to do my best to respect the choice you make; however, my control is tenuous at best. I just think that we should not ignore the reality of the situation."

Startled, Bella stepped back, unsure what to do. Through clenched teeth Edward said, "Bella, any kind of action that might be perceived as fear or running are not a good idea."

Unable to draw a breath for fear of hurting her, he looked at Carlisle, his eyes wide. Carlisle subtly maneuvered himself between the two of them, while not quite blocking her from Edward's view or path before continuing, "Bella, those kinds of actions will trigger Edward's hunting reflexes. They are somewhat difficult to ignore in the best of circumstances. Right now, in his state, I'm amazed he hasn't leapt at you yet. I would have him leave the room but I know that is impossible as well."

Softly Edward said, "I'm sorry Bella. I wish I had better control but I don't."

Bella retorted, "How did you keep your control earlier then?"

Softly Edward said, "Bella, I almost lost control twice and that was when I was relaxed and thought I had all the time in the world. Now I am stressed and anxious. It isn't helping my control."

Turning to his father, Edward said, "I'm going to go hunt to see if I can't get myself back under control. I'm not going to go far. Please, watch her."

With a long look at Bella, he ran from the room. She heard the door close behind him and let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Esme turned her toward her and said, "Let's get you fed my dear. We can't have you not eating with all this excitement."

Bella nodded, gratefully and allowed Esme to escort her from the room. Before Bella was able to finish eating the simple meal that Esme prepared for her, Edward returned, his eyes a light gold color. Bella looked at him for a moment, perplexed as she attempted to figure out what was different about him.

Esme smiled and said, "It's his eyes Bella. They are lighter now. The lighter in color our eyes are, the more recently we have fed."

Bella thought for a moment and said, "Why are they golden and not red? Jacob told me that vampires had red eyes. Are they contacts or?"

Edward chuckled once and said, "No, not contacts. It has to do with our diet. We don't drink human blood, which causes the red coloring. We survive on the blood of animals, which causes the unique shade. "

Alice entered the room, a grave look on her face. Edward focused on her for a moment, nodded and she left again. Bella looked confused and said, "What was that all about?"

Uncomfortably Edward said, "Bella, you are about to get a crash course in vampires from our perspective. You've only heard the pack's side of things. You need to be prepared for everything you will hear this evening. I'm sorry to throw all this on you at once but we don't have much time."

Bella nodded, her eyes wide. Esme looked at Edward and he smiled at her and said, "Of course, you're right. Let's move to the living room, shall we?"

Bella protested, "But she didn't say anything? How did you hear her?"

"Come along Bella, I'll answer everything I can," Edward said as he smiled and held a hand out towards her. Confusion clear on her face, Bella put her hand in his and followed him to the living room.

Edward settled himself into the love seat and she sank in next to him. Smiling at her serenely he said, "Bella, I'm going to hold my breath. I need you to do me a favor. Can you pull your hair down for me? I can see your blood pumping in your neck and it's rather distracting. Not to mention your hair should help mask the smell a bit."

Quickly she yanked at the ponytail holder confining her long hair and pulled it out, brushing her fingers through her hair and arranging it so it looked okay and draped around her neck. Edward smiled and said, "Thank you."

Then he took a deep breath, his hand shaking slightly as he said, "Bella, some vampires have extra gifts. An ability from their human life that was stronger than the others that was magnified. In our family, three of us are so gifted. Each gift is unique but powerful. Jasper can manipulate emotions. Watch-"

Bella looked as Rose stood and began pacing the room, her nerves obviously on edge. Then she suddenly stopped and smiled.

"He made her anxious and then gave her a feeling of joy. Of course, his gift is a double-edged sword. He can also feel the emotion of everyone in the room, including you. Right now you are feeling very conflicted, angry, curious, and attracted to me," Edward said with a slight grin on his face.

Bella began to blush and immediately she felt him tense up next to her. Panic set in his eyes and she froze in place. Carlisle soothingly said, "Bella, try to relax, please. Take deep breaths and don't be embarrassed. Good looks come with the vampire package. It is quite normal."

After a moment, her skin returned to his pale state and Edward relaxed and began to breathe again looking sheepish as he said, "Sorry, the blood was too much."

Bella smiled at him and said, "It's all right. It's not your fault. It is the nature of what you are."

Edward beamed at her and said, "Bella, you – I don't know how – what to – "

Laughter broke out behind him as Emmett loudly said, "Well that's a first. Edward rendered unintelligible by a human."

The others joined in, good naturedly laughing for a few moments before Edward grinned and simply hugged her before saying, "As I was saying – gifts. I also have one. Before you freak out though, my gift for some reason doesn't work when it comes to you. You are the first person that I have not been able to use my gift on. Bella, I can read minds. I can hear every thought in this room except for yours. It was actually what saved you that day in biology. You were too interesting to kill. I was able to focus on inability to read your mind enough that I was able to leave the room but only just. It was why we disappeared so quickly. I was determined not to hurt you."

Alice quickly said, "Give her a moment Edward. You're going too fast."

Edward looked at her gratefully and sat for a moment while Bella's mind ran with everything that was being thrown at her.

After a moment, Alice nodded and Edward gently said, "Bella, are you ready for me to continue?"

She nodded slightly after a moment and Edward said, "One more of us are gifted. Alice has a very unique and extremely powerful gift. One that had made her a target for quite some time. Alice – well Alice can see the future."

Unexpectedly Bella laughed and said, "Are you serious? Like she's psychic?"

Alice looked at her and smiled for a moment before she said, "Your phone is going to ring in about forty-five seconds. I will be Jacob calling to apologize and you are going to listen for a bit until he says something boneheaded that I don't quite understand. You will yell at him and hang up the phone. He will call back and you won't answer. He's going to be mad when we see him at the council meeting. It should prove to be entertaining."

Exactly as Alice predicting a few seconds later her phone rang. When she had finished hanging up the phone and silencing it so that she wouldn't get any more calls, her face went pale before she whispered, "Is she always that accurate?"

Alice, suddenly serious said, "My visions are based on what people decide. Sometimes, if they change their mind the vision changes. For instance, right now, I can see the choice you will make. However, if I tell you what it is, you will change your mind because you haven't admitted it to yourself yet."

Carlisle broke in, "Edward, you need to explain the turning process to her. If she hears it from the Quileutes first, I don't think it will go well."

Edward looked at her tenderly and said, "This above all else is why I think it must be your choice Bella. Changing is the worst experience you will ever have. It takes about three days and a bite will start the process. The whole time, it will feel like your body is burning alive. Once it is over, the change is complete and you awake into this new life, everything altered. I am determined that this will be your choice Bella. None of us had one. We all feel that you should."

Edward turned to Alice and said, "Is there anything else she must know? We have very little time to get there and I don't relish the idea of running so fast that she gets sick or passes out."

A blank look crossed Alice's face for a moment before she smiled and said, "No, I think we can go."

Edward stood and held out his hand to her. Bella took it and he pulled her into his arms, moving her to his back. She laughed and said, "A piggyback ride. Really?"

The rest of them laughed and Jasper said, "You won't be laughing in a minute. Did we forget to mention? We move – fast."

Edward whispered, "Hold on tight and close your eyes if you need to. Are you ready?"

Nervously Bella nodded against him. He laughed again and then took off.

Immediately Bella's eyes were glued shut. She could not bear the thought of looking when they were moving so quickly. What little she had seen scared her half to death. Suddenly Edward stopped and crouched down, hesitantly backing up as an angry voice cried out Bella's name harshly.

Bella opened her eyes to see Jacob on his own, facing them off and angrier than she had ever seen him.

Quietly she whispered, "Edward, please – I don't – please don't let him – I don't want to –"

Softly yet with a fierce edge, Edward told her, "Love, I promise he won't touch you. I will keep you safe."

Disbelief and anger coloring his voice Jacob spat out, "Bella, you're scared of me. Look at who you are holding so tightly to. A fucking bloodsucker. He wants to kill you, even now and yet I'm the one you run from. What a sick joke. I mean who else is going to want you? You're my wife and you will come home."

Angrily Bella slid from Edward's back and confronted him yelling, "Your wife? That's your big argument? That I'm your wife and so I must do as you say? Guess what Jacob Black. You don't get to decide for me. You don't love me. Someone who loved me would suffer endlessly in order to save me from pain. You would hurt me simply because I did something that annoyed you. Whereas this man standing behind me is constantly hurting simply by breathing the same air as me and yet he does everything in his power to keep me safe, including fighting against his own nature."

Bella turned back and walked towards Edward who smiled at her, grateful for her words and understanding. Just before she reached him, Jacob said, "Bella, what about the vows we made? We promised to love each other for the rest of our lives in front of God and witnesses. You are willing to break these vows?"

Venomously Bella retorted, "Jacob, you expect me to hold to vows you will break the moment you imprint? If you had told me the truth about the imprinting process before you married me, I never would have walked down that aisle. The way I see it, I have three choices. The first is to stay with you, allowing you to mistreat me and leave the moment you imprint. Choice two, I can choose eternity as an equal to a man who will be my mate the moment I am turned into a vampire – roughly the equivalent to the permanence of an imprinting where both are immortals. Or there is a third choice – to walk away from all this insanity and try to live a normal human life, hoping Edward never loses control."

Jacob began to speak but Bella stopped him with a glare and angrily said, "I've already chosen."

She moved closer to him, until she was inches away from his face and spitefully said, "I choose Edward and there is nothing you can do to stop or change it."

Before Edward could react, Jacob backhanded her, sending her flying into a tree. Jacob and Edward froze as they heard her hit the tree with such force that all the bones on one side of her body broke on impact. As she slumped to the ground, a single whimper escaped her lips before she dropped into unconsciousness.

Unable to resist the pooling blood, Edward ran to her and bit into her, drinking the most amazing blood he had ever tasted. It lasted an instant before a wolf slammed into him, knocking him away from the dying girl on the forest floor.

For the rest of her unending existence Bella would remember the pain of the next three days. She heard Edward and the others as they talked to her and tried to help her keep from focusing on the pain. Much of the time, she felt as if the pain was all she had, but eventually she was able to think around it. She rejoiced in the increased pain as her heart began to race towards its final beat. She knew that it was almost over then.

The moment her heart stopped, she opened her eyes to find Edward staring back at her, a smile on his face. Gently he murmured, "You did so well love. Never again will you have to endure anything so horrible. It's over and you are reborn."

He intended to give her a simple hug, knowing the romance could be pursued slowly. He had all the time in the world. He was shocked when Bella threw her arms around him and pushed her lips against his. She did not want to wait a moment longer, instantly overwhelmed with the resounding call of love for him. He grinned and kissed her for the first time, overwhelmed by the sensation of her lips against his.

When they finally broke apart Edward said, "Love, today is the first day of forever for you. What do you want? Sky's the limit."

She smiled and said, "I just want you."

Moving so quickly that she was barely able to finish her statement, Edward's lips were on hers kissing her insistently. Enthusiastically she kissed him back beginning their version of happily ever after.


End file.
